villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Killjoy (Killjoy)
' ' Killjoy (soemtimes known as Killjoy the Clown) is the main villain of the slasher-movie "Killjoy" and its sequel "Killjoy 2: Deliver Us From Evil", and "Killjoy 3 (Killjoy's Revenge)". He is a killer clown and a wicked demon that is the end result of black magic on behalf of tragic individuals who sought love and closure but instead became victims of violence and injustice before be reborn by Killjoy's magic and in the end after the deaths of their rivals and tormentors, these people who summoned him, pay a terrible price by losing their souls to Killjoy. Thus Killjoy was born and began to murder everyone he came across, prone to driving an ice-cream truck. Appearance Killjoy appears in all his three colorful and menacing clown outfits in the three Killjoy movies. Powes and Abilities Personality ''Killjoy'' It begins with a boy named Michael (Grimes), a kid who has the hots for a beautiful girl named Jada (Yell), but is always rejected because Jada is stuck with a gangster, Lorenzo, and when Michael comes close to her, he is threatened with bodily harm by getting beat up by both Lorenzo and his homeboys, T-Bone and Baby Boy. But Michael is secretly involved in black magic, and tries to bring a doll that he keeps calling Killjoy to life. But the spell does not work quickly; after he is abducted by the gangsters and brought into an abandoned area of the woods, Michael is accidentally shot and killed by Lorenzo when they were supposedly joking around with him. A year later, Jada is now going out with a guy named Jamal (Lee Marks), who is just as nice as Michael was. Meanwhile, Lorenzo is now going out with a girl named Kahara (Groves), who is just like Jada. When Lorenzo leaves to have sex with her, T-Bone and Baby Boy go to get some ice-cream to get munchies, when the ice-cream man, who's dressed up like a clown (Vargas) really sells drugs. Baby Boy and T-Bone hop in the truck, when suddenly, they end up in some abandoned building, far away from where they live. They split up to find a way out. Baby Boy finds a way out, but before he can make a run for it, he gets rammed into the wall by the ice-cream truck. Meanwhile, T-Bone finds some pot lying on the ground and starts to smoke it, when suddenly, the pot starts to burn him, and his body vanishes, and ends up back to his hide-out, along with Baby Boy. Meanwhile, Lorenzo, after having sex with Kahara, hears something outside her apartment building, and goes outside to check. He finds the ice-cream truck and opens the door, and the ice-cream man pulls him in, and ends up at the abandoned building. After finding the ice-cream man, he confronts him and shows him the (living) corpses of T-Bone and Baby Boy; after they fade away, he shoots the ice-cream man dozens of times, but the ice-cream man sucks up the bullets (a spoof of The Mask) and shoots the bullets out of his mouth, killing Lorenzo. Meanwhile, one of Jada's friends, Monique (Austin), calls Jada, telling her that a seemingly homeless man came in to her room and needs them to come over. The homeless man tells them that Lorenzo killed Michael a year ago, and explains that Michael was brought back to life by the Ice Cream Man, whose real name's Killjoy, the doll Michael has, and tells them that Killjoy just killed Lorenzo, Baby Boy, and T-Bone. Then he tells them that Killjoy/Michael can be killed by Jada, because the love of a young woman can destroy the evil in the heart. Before leaving, he tells them that they have to kill the doll the spirit of the ice cream man came from, and the ice cream truck is outside. Still not believing what the homeless man said, they go inside the ice-cream truck to check it out, and they end up in the abandoned building, where they're confronted by T-Bone, Baby Boy, and Lorenzo, who souls' are under Killjoy's control and are now his accomplices. The trio start fighting the accomplices until all three are killed. Then Killjoy comes out and knocks Jamal and Monique out. He asks Jada for a kiss, upon which Jada agrees to do so, under one condition: that he will leave her world and never come back. But instead of disappearing, Killjoy transforms into Michael. Michael tells Jada that he did it all for her. Jada, who desperately wants to stop Michael/Killjoy from killing, stabs Michael to death, and Michael fades away. Jamal, Jada, and Monique are about to leave when Killjoy, Lorenzo, T-Bone, and Baby Boy appear behind them. Jada then remembers from the Homeless man that they have to kill the doll. The trio frantically run back into the ice-cream truck, where they end up in Michael's house, where the doll lies on the floor. The doll turns into Michael, who constantly begs her for forgiveness, but Jada continues to stab it. The earth starts to shake, and while Jada, Jamal, and Monique try to stay still within the circle of candles without breaking it, Baby Boy, T-Bone, and Lorenzo's souls are sucked into a portal. The trio then watch as Killjoy finishes off Michael (via vaporization), and the trio are sent back to Jada's room, where the homeless man thanks them, and vanishes, meaning he's an angel from heaven. The trio decides to go out and eat, when they are confronted by Ray Jackson, and his girlfriend Tamara, who are both in Jada's English class. Ray says that he gained access into the club free because his brother owns the place, and his name is Killjoy. The trio then see that Ray turns into Killjoy, and Tamara turns into Lorenzo. Killjoy starts laughing maniacally at the trio, with Jada screaming "NO!", until Jada wakes up in bed, along with Jamal, indicating that the entire experience was all a dream. Jamal tries to calm Jada down by going under the covers to perform oral sex on her, but then rises from the covers as Killjoy. The film ends with a shot of Jada screaming and Killjoy stating, "That was some good pussay!!!", followed by his evil laughter. ''Killjoy 2: Deliverance from Evil'' Killjoy returns in Killjoy 2: Deliverance from Evil, and he was played by Trent Haaga. Years later since after the mysterious deaths of Jada and her friends who escaped the wrath of Killjoy, a young man named Nic (Charles Austin) being chased by two cops, Officer Donnelly and Officer White for selling cocaine. A week later, Nic, his partner-in-crime Ray-Ray and three other delinquents: Eddie, Ce-Ce and the shy Charlotte Davis are taken by two detention officers, Denise Martinez and Harris Redding (Debbie Rochon and Logan Alexander) to Loxahatchee Canon, where there is a detention center for the delinquents to stay in order for them to pay for their crimes. On the way down, their engine blows in the middle of nowhere, with no cell phone reception, no gas stations nearby and no hope. The men then head out to get a signal on Redding's cellphone, where they find a house nearby. Ray-Ray breaks into the house to find a working phone when suddenly, a gunshot is heard and Ray-Ray falls down on the ground with a shotgun bullet in his chest. The men are then greeted by a redneck local named Lilly (Tammi Sutton), who threatens to shoot them next if they don't leave. When the group refuses, she points the gun at Eddie and just before she pulls the trigger, Redding shoots her in the head with his gun, who proclaims: "Don't fuck with my kids". Redding tells them to get Ray-Ray back to the van while he searches for a phone. On the way back, they hear another gunshot, warning them that there are more rednecks out there. Believing that Redding is dead, the men quickly head back. They get back to the van and find out that they don't have a medical kit with them. Warning them about the rednecks, the group head out to find a phone booth. About an hour later, they find another house belonging to a voodoo priestess named Kadja Boszo, who tells them that she can try to help Ray-Ray with her magic, but proclaims that if Ray-Ray chooses to stay alive, he'll be alive. If he doesn't, he would be dead. Meanwhile, Ce-Ce tells the group a story that her grandmother told her about, an evil spirit named Killjoy, therefore proving that the events of the previous film never occurred. Nic, intrigued and believing that Killjoy can help Ray-Ray, bribes Ce-Ce with cocaine if she can bring Killjoy to life. After seemingly to have failed, Nic yells at Ce-Ce and she goes to cry about it in an outhouse. Suddenly a pair of teeth chatters its way through the outhouse and off-screen, starts killing her. The teeth chatters its way out and a gloved hand picks it up and puts the teeth back in his mouth, revealing him to be Killjoy. (Trent Haaga). Killjoy heads back to the house where he bumps into Eddie, who is pumping water out of a water pump. Killjoy, by using his telekinetic powers, lifts Eddie up off of the ground and impales him onto the pump. Back inside the house, Nic arrives and gets told that Ray-Ray choose not to stay and now he's dead, and Ce-Ce and Eddie are missing. Nic heads out to go find them and takes Ms. Martinez's gun for protection. Outside, he runs into Killjoy. Realizing he killed Eddie and Ce-Ce, he shoots him a few times but nothing happens. Killjoy, with his powers, magically makes Nic kill himself with his pocket knife. Ms. Martinez, Charlotte and Kadja, now the only people left alive, now discuss how to kill Killjoy. Kadja tells them that there is a spell to put him away for good, but before that can be accomplished, Killjoy uses his powers to slash Kadja's throat as she makes her way outside to confront him. Killjoy enters the house, knocks out Ms. Martinez and just as he's about to kill Charlotte, Redding comes back, and just as he and Killjoy are about to fight, Charlotte pours Holy Water on Killjoy's face, melting his head and killing him. The next day, Charlotte, Ms. Martinez and Redding are taken out of the wilderness by a ranger. ''Killjoy's Revenge'' Category:Evil Clowns Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Illusionists Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Liars Category:Demon Category:Collector of Souls Category:Selfish Villains Category:Complete Monster